


the sun always shines

by TereziMakara



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 300bpm Flash Exchange, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: It's brightest up on stage.
Relationships: Mettaton & Napstablook & Shyren (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: 300bpm Flash Exchange November 2019





	the sun always shines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alana/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by _The Sun Always Shines on TV_ by A-ha!
> 
> When I saw your request for Mettaton & anyone coupled with the song, I immediately thought of his ending with Napstablook and Shyren all up on stage together! This was a lot of fun, and I hope you like it! :D <3
> 
> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/189489741426/mettaton-shyren-and-napstablook-up-on-stage)


End file.
